Gwilor
Biography 'Gwilor Johnson - Level 4 Human Duskblade, Neutral Good' A month or so before Gwilor's birth, when his parents were out for a midafternoon stroll, they found themselves under attack by a band of highwaymen. Being artisans rather than adventurers, they surely would have been killed were it not for the intervention of some kind elven duskblades. Endlessly grateful for this, Gwilor's rather neurotic parents developed something of an elf-obsession, giving Gwilor his elven name, and deciding that the family would start worshipping Corellon Larethian. Growing up, Gwilor endured intense pressure from his parents to live up to the standards set by their strolltime saviors. Gwilor was made to study as a duskblade, and this intense focus and isolation for some time has left him rather socially reserved, and a bit mentally unstable in general. His many neuroses often manifest themselves in a quiet introversion that many mistake for a serence stoicism, but those who get to know him soon learn this is not the case. {incomplete} Stats HP:(d8) 25 ~ Spells Per Day (including INT bonus) ~ 'Spells Known/Level:' 0 Level : : acid splash, disrupt undead, ray of frost, fever of fatigue 1st Level : : chill touch, color spray, true strike, shocking grasp, resist energy 'Feats:' *Power Attack *Eschew Materials *Combat Casting (bonus @ lvl 2) *Alertness *Obtain Familiar -- familiar -- Huginn Special Abilities: *'Arcane Attunement (Sp)' - You can use the spell-like powers dancing lights, detect magic, flare, ghost sound, and read magic a combined total of times per day equal to 3 + your Int modifier (in my case, 3, so 6). These spell-like powers do not count against your total of spells known or spells per day. *'Armored Mage '- Light armor and shields no longer interfere with the somatic components of spells, avoiding arcane spell failure. *'Arcane Channeling - '''Starting at 3rd level, a duskblade can use a standard action to deliver touch-range spells he knows through his weapon as a melee attack, provided that the spell has a casting time of one standard action or less. A successful attack delivers normal damage from the weapon and delivers the spell as well. Casting a spell this way does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Starting at 13th level, a duskblade can use this power as part of the full attack action, and the channeled spell affects each target the duskblade hits in melee during that round. '''BAB: +4' 'Weapons:' Guisarme - 2d4 slash dmg | x3 crit | 12 lb. Notes: tripping weapon, 10 ft. reach, cannot use against adjacent foes, 2h so 1.5x str bonus 'Armor:' Breastplate -- Med, +5 AC +3 Max Dex -3 AC Penalty Speed 30 Weight 25 'Speed:' 30 ft. 'Proficiencies:' All martial weapons, all armor and shields (except tower shields) 'Skills: '(italicized, underlined text indicate class skill) (gain 2 + INT modifier per level (+1 because human)) Inventory: (carried in 1 Backpack unless obviously not, like SCP) *1 scholar's outfit (6 lb) *1 bedroll (5 lb) *1 vial of ink (--) *1 inkpen (--) *10 sheets of paper (--) *Spell Component Pouch (2 lb) *Small Steel Mirror (.5 lb) Languages Spoken: Common, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Celestial Current total weight carried: 52.5 lbs (med load 77-153, heavy load 154-230) Experience Points: 7,080